


Some Assembly Required

by JehBeeEh



Series: Steve Tony Games - Team Fluff [5]
Category: LEGO Marvel (Video Games), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Battle of New York (Marvel), Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Lego Avengers Style, Legos, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, M/M, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Superhusbands (Marvel), Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24728584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JehBeeEh/pseuds/JehBeeEh
Summary: Loki's shenanigans land Steve and Tony in a universe they never expected to visit.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Steve Tony Games - Team Fluff [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780483
Comments: 24
Kudos: 80
Collections: Team Fluff





	Some Assembly Required

**Author's Note:**

> Team Fluff prompt - Multi-verse shenanigans.

“No! Steve!” Tony let out, completely horrified at the events that had just occurred.

He cursed himself for running his mouth in front of Loki… again. He hadn’t been wrong, not really anyways, but he would need to learn not to say these things in front of him. Save everyone grief. Or, at the very least, save them from magic and the multi-verse apparently.

_Child’s play_ , he thought to himself as he looked around, trying to see where they – well, _he_ , now that Steve had disappeared – needed to go next, _what were you thinking?!_

Because those had been the words that had left his mouth. Once they’d had Loki all tucked in,] and ready to head back to Asgard with Thor, Tony had been cocky and declared that catching the God of Mischief was child’s play. And Loki had just smirked at him, not even saying a damn word, and the next day, they had woken up in Peter’s Lego Avengers videogame, and now Steve had exploded into half-a-dozen pieces right in front of his eyes, with even more little studs flying everywhere, and Tony was all alone. He’d gotten his husband killed in a kid’s videogame.

Before he could start heading away from his location, a flash beside him caught his eye. He turned to find Steve reappearing beside him.

“Holy shit, that was weird!” Steve exclaimed, looking around him as if to make sure he was truly back.

“Oh my God, I thought I’d gotten you killed,” Tony ran towards him as fast as his square little legs let him. He gave Steve the equivalent of what passed as a hug in this strange universe.

“I’m fine. Don’t you remember? You can’t die in this game,” Steve told him. When Tony only looked at him with a confused expression – or he thought he might look confused? This Lego face didn’t show much – Steve laughed. “Remember that time we told Pete he could play until his character was out of lives? And he just laughed and asked if we meant it, and then he went on to play until he passed out from exhaustion at 11pm, cause you constantly re-spawn in this game?”

“Oh yeah! He was so grumpy the next day,” Tony remembered.

Steve nodded as best he could. “While I don’t recommend you try this exploding thing, we’re fine. We just need to figure out how to get back home.”

They started walking until they came up to a newspaper stand. Tony looked at the dates on the various publications he could see.

“I know where we are,” he exclaimed. “Today’s the battle of New York. At least, it was in our universe, so maybe it’s the same here. Or close?”

“Should we head to the tower? Get you a suit, and see what’s what?” Tony agreed and they started walking in the direction he saw the tower in before Steve reminded him that everything was playable in the game. They hijacked a cab and Steve drove them to their destination, hitting a few fire hydrants and making more of the studs fly everywhere. As Tony had suspected, the battle was about to start. They could see the beginnings of the portal start to form.

“Is that..?” Tony replied affirmatively to Steve’s question. Standing outside the tower were Natasha, Clint and Thor.

“Where the hell did you disappear to?” Natasha called out as they stepped out of the cab. “And, where is your suit, Stark?”

“I- um…” Tony stuttered, shocked at seeing their teammates.

“It got damaged during the helicarrier repairs, remember? Tony’s going to grab a new one now,” Steve interjected.

“ _Tony_ , huh? When did he stop being _Stark_ ,” Clint asked them, twirling an arrow between his… well, in his hand, since there were no fingers to speak of in their little claw shaped appendages.

Steve cleared his throat, as Tony realized they had been less than friendly at this point in time. This might complicate things a bit. “We just had a good chat while in the car, I think we understand each other a bit better. Isn’t that right, Tony?”

“Yeah, of course, totally, Cap!” Tony smiled towards him. “I’ll just head up and grab that suit, and I’ll see you guys later.”

He got into the tower, happy that the layout was the same. Once in the elevator, JARVIS greeted him, and took him to the penthouse, where he knew the wristbands for his new suit should be. He worried about asking too many questions on the off chance the AI thought he wasn’t himself.

As he stepped out of the elevator, he quickly noticed a figure sitting on the couch.

“Even in this universe he has bad choice in headwear,” Tony told himself as he walked towards the bar, where all he found were smoothies. “What’s up, Reindeer Games?”

“Finally,” Loki replied. “I’ve been waiting around for an hour! Do not tell me you two were trying to find out how intercourse works here.”

Tony looked at him curiously. “First of all, it hadn’t even crossed me mind, but now I wish it had! Second… Why were you waiting for us? I get why the team would be, but not you.”

Loki sighed and jumped off the couch, which seemed to be the easiest way to go from sitting to standing with these weird body parts. “My counterpart in your universe warned me you were a pretty stupid genius.”

“Wait, you spoke to _our_ Loki?! How is that possible?”

“I will not be revealing our methods to you, Stark. But yes, we spoke last night, and he informed me you’d be stopping by.”

“And I suppose you won’t be telling me how to get back home?”

“It’s easy. Just finish your mission, and you’ll be able to return to your precious world. What did you call it? Ah yes. Child’s play.”

Tony snapped on the bracelets that would call his armour then walked towards Loki. “That simple? I find it hard to believe our Loki would let Cap and I come home so easily.”

“I would have to agree with you there. He seems oddly fond of your little band of superheroes. Seems your world’s Thor has rubbed off on him.”

Tony contemplated the idea for a second before moving on. “So, this is where we have the spiel about Earth’s Mightiest Heroes, and having a Hulk, and you try to mind control me with the glowstick of destiny and I make a joke about-“

“This is G rated game, Stark. No such inuendoes, permitted. Just go ahead and throw yourself out the window, and we can start there, shall we?”

“Wait, how do you know-“

Loki sounded exasperated at Tony’s constant stream of questions. “This happened here the same way it has in your universe. We’ve recreated it just for mine and your Loki’s amusement. But it went much the same way as it did in your universe from what he’s shown me.”

Tony shrugged before launching himself from the window. Perfectly on cue – aka, 5 seconds before he exploded much like Steve had earlier that day – JARVIS deployed the suit and he was flying over and around the Lego rendition of his city.

“Steve?” Tony called out in his comms after asking JARVIS for a private line.

“Hey, was starting to worry about you. Everything go okay?” Steve asked him, sounding genuinely relieved to hear this voice.

“Yup, all’s good. I don’t have time to explain everything, but long story-mode short, we just have to finish the battle and we’ll go back to our timeline. Or, so this Loki says.”

“Think we should believe him?” Steve asked as the portal opened up above them.

“I don’t think we have much of a choice. You holding up okay?”

“Yeah. Spoke with the team down here. It’s the same as it was for us in 2012. They think we hate each other, and you just do not listen to me much.”

“Ah! Enemies to lovers in the span of an afternoon. We’re a walking cliché sometimes, Captain Stud Muffin.”

“Anyways,” Steve laughed, remembering how things had escalated after that day for them, “I’m getting used to the restricted movements in this getup, but otherwise, I’m okay? You?”

“I’m good. This is just weird.”

“I know. Okay, I’ll call you when Banner gets here.”

“That’s my line!” Tony laughed as they started to fight against the Chitauri that spilled from the portal that had opened above them.

All in all, the fight went much the same as it had all those years ago when it happened for real, but with more exploding blocks instead of Chitauri guts strewn about the city. Steve, Clint, and Natasha worked from the ground, helping civilians as needed, while Thor took care of his brother and Tony provided as much air defence as he could. He hadn’t missed the larger whale-like creatures that came with that invasion, and it was no different now. He watched from above as Steve and this universe’s Avengers destroyed everything in their path. Tony flew back down just as Bruce showed up and helped them vanquish one of the larger creatures, and just like they had back in real New York, these Avengers became a team.

“Why do you keep smashing into fires with your shield?” Tony asked when he and Steve were fighting off Chitauri together, using their well-practiced repulsor-shield combo.

“Maria Hill kept telling me to. I tried not to do it, but she just kept yelling at me to do it,” Steve explained between hits to their enemies.

Tony blasted a few more of them, standing back-to-back with Steve now. “Whatever you say, Captain Fireman. Some things are the same in all universes, huh?”

“Speaking of-” Steve started.

Tony cut him off before he could get too far, having realized a while ago what needed to happen. “It’ll be fine, I promise. I’ll talk to you the whole time, okay?” Tony turned when Steve didn’t answer back and took Steve’s free hand in his. “I lov-“

“Tony!” Steve exclaimed as he experienced the shock of seeing his husband’s Lego body explode.

“I’m okay!” Tony yelled out as he reappeared. “Like I was saying, I love y-.”

Steve groaned as it happened again.

“Oh, come on!” Tony shouted after he reappeared.

“Tony, just go. I love you too.” Steve ran off, leaving Tony to fly-off and follow his Captain’s instructions to focus on the perimeter.

Perfectly on cue, Tony got the fateful message from Fury about the jet that had been deployed towards Manhattan and he headed towards it while the rest of the team dealt with the carnage in the city.

“Tony, these things aren’t stopping,” he heard in his ear as Steve still fought the enemies.

“I know. I’m coming in with the nuke,” Tony replied, feeling oddly sentimental about the whole thing. “It’ll be okay though, we both know that.”

Steve grunted as he took down another Chitauri. “Do we though?”

“Where’s the usual giddy optimism?” Tony tried for humour, but knew it fell flat. He was about to try and reassure his husband once again when an odd sight caught his attention. “Did Barton just shoot a baguette at Loki?!”

“Tony, this is not the… Oh! Yeah, looks like he did. This place is weird,” Steve let out as he resumed fighting, throwing the shield everywhere he could to hit multiple enemies in succession.

“You’re looking real good from up here, Cap,” Tony told him, fondness seeping through his words.

“Not the time, sweetheart,” Steve chuckled as his shield connected with one more creature.

“Just calling it like I see it.” Tony looked over to the tower. “Hulk just annihilated Loki, and half the penthouse. Nat’s getting the scepter now. Steve? Don’t let your emotions play into it, ‘kay? You have to get Nat to close the portal. I’ll be fine.”

“Be careful, okay?” Steve’s voice was softer than usual and made Tony panic.

“Steve, you have to promise!”

“I will, just don’t-“ Tony heard Steve take a deep breath. “Come back to me, okay? Same thing as before. Fall backwards, I’ll catch you. Or send Thor to do it, since I can’t fly and all.”

Tony laughed, the idea of Steve wielding Mjolnir had always crossed his mind. It would be a sight if he did. “You bet your sweet square ass I will. I lo-“ The audio cut out as Steve watched his husband fly a nuke into Lego outer space.

“Come on, Stark,” Steve heard Natasha say, and he knew that was his cue.

“Close it,” he told her, his eyes not leaving the portal above Stark Tower. From his position on the ground, he saw the beam of light above the tower disappear and the dark hole slowly close. “Come on, sweetheart,” he whispered to himself.

The portal closed and the tiniest flash of red and gold appeared, making Steve release a breath he didn’t realize he was holding in.

“He’s not slowing down,” Steve heard Thor say next to him as he started whirling Mjolnir above his head. Just before he leapt, Hulk grabbed Tony and crashed into a nearby building, sending small square blocks flying everywhere.

Hulk put Tony down, as Thor tore off the faceplate of the Lego Iron Man suit. Steve saw the God of Thunder pull out what looked to be two wrenches that were now pulsing with electricity.

“Hey, no! We are not shocking him back to consciousness,” Steve called out before Thor could try anything. “Let me take care of it.”

Steve bent down next to Tony and brought their mouths together, pushing in a bit of air to him but knowing fully well that Hulk would scare him awake in a second. If he was being honest, this was purely selfish of him to want his lips on his husband right now.

When Tony’s eyes shot open after the Hulk roared, he locked his gaze with Steve’s. Both smiled sweetly at each other.

“Please tell me no one kissed me,” Tony asked him playfully.

“Wish I could,” Steve replied back.

Thor interrupted them, reminding everyone that Loki was still in the tower. They all headed towards what was left of the penthouse, and after they apprehended him, Steve and Tony stayed behind to have a word with Loki while Thor went to retrieve the scepter and Tesseract with Natasha and Clint.

“Captain, nice to finally meet you,” Loki told him.

“I’d say likewise, but I’d rather never have been put in this position,” Steve answered back. “How do we get home?”

“Well, as I told Stark, you’ve finished the mission. You’re free to go… once you release me, of course.” The smirk on Loki’s face reminded Tony too much of their own universe’s equivalent and his mind couldn’t help but wonder if they’d been played. “As I explained to your husband, this is an alternate reality of our own universe. Once you release me, I’ll be able to send you back and end this little illusion for everyone.”

Tony looked at Steve, having one of their signature conversations without saying a word. Cap nodded, closing his eyes after, as if expecting the worse. Tony released the cuffs that held Loki, and with a tilt of the God of Mischief’s head, everything went dark.

Tony opened up one eye cautiously, looking around. He saw the ceiling of their bedroom. He felt his bed under him and moved his hands to confirm his body was his human form. He let his right hand roam next to him until it landed on Steve’s firm stomach and he heard his husband chuckle.

“Looks like we’re back,” Tony heard Steve say.

They sat up in bed, letting their foreheads come together for a second before Tony felt Steve’s fingers curl around the back of his head and pull him in for a kiss.

“I love you so much. Hey! No exploding bodies this time! Is it weird that I missed your fingers?” Tony said in rapid fire, making Steve smile, just before they heard footsteps headed towards their room.

“Dad? Pops?” Peter yelled as he slammed their bedroom door open. “Oh my god, you’re back! The craziest thing happened! I was looking for you this morning ‘cause it was past 8 and Pops wasn’t in the kitchen, and found my Lego figurines in your bed, which was so totally weird. And then, when I picked them up, they started moving their arms around. I had to get JARVIS to amp up their voices ‘cause they were so tiny and sounded so weird. But anyways, we were just having coffee in the kitchen, and then they both fell backwards, like they just DIED, which makes no sense cause they’re Legos in the first place, but they were talking about a multi-verse and how they basically live in a place that’s just like my Avengers videogame? And it was so crazy-“

Peter kept rambling on until Tony and Steve both reached him and wrapped him in a hug, sandwiched between them.

“Oh, have we got a story for you, kiddo,” Tony told him, as Steve placed a kissed on their son’s head and pulled him towards the door back towards the kitchen. “Remember the whole ‘Stark men are made of iron’? Well, some are apparently made of plastic.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have no explanation for this fic. It is just is what it is. Special thanks to my son and husband for answering all my questions. 
> 
> Have a great week, friends!


End file.
